shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zikimura
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Template:Zikimura page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Hello mister new user. I've come to your rescue. The following pages thing happens on everyone's talk pages, so don't worry about it. Feel free to ask if you have any questions, and prepare for randomness if you decide to join chat Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 07:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Can't wait to see what you make on this wiki. New Users tend to have some awesome ideas. Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 07:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) It's no bother. The wiki does have a generic infobox, but it's not as detailed as that one in the slightest. XD It should satisfy you though. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Layout I use a slightly different one, but if you want you can use it as well. Rex Canina He has the infobox I use. Hope to see you on chat soon. Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 07:22, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ziki Welcome to the wiki! Good to see you here! I'm Davidchola2 and I'm in charge of the wiki's Japanese translations. I am the originator of the Department of Japanese Translation. If you need any help, just message me or catch me on chat. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 12:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) It's not a problem at all! It's my job and I'm glad to do it. And yeah, I notice that in FTF wiki, most of the users use Nihongodict single words that are not connected in their reading. Nice to see you here and have a great time with us! ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 13:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I just corrected the kanji from your page, formatted it make it easier to edit (instead of manually putting parenthesis, I added the "nihongo" template and for OP wiki links, I used the "op" template). I also created a white beli symbol so we can see it in your infobox :) Dante Royard ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 13:54, January 13, 2013 (UTC) http://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dante_Royard&diff=150906&oldid=150900 - To see the changes. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 23:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Fine to me. Besides, if I ever feel like it, we'll have a backstory for a collab. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 00:16, January 14, 2013 (UTC) When you find the image, if you know how to crop the image to make it a square and put it in the infobox, I don't mind if you do. But if you're not sure, just send me the link to the image after you've uploaded it and I'll take care of it. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 00:20, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Greetings. Not a problem at all :) and Welcome to my ship I'm not the founder but I am basically the law here hehe. If you have any problems or things you need help on I'll most probably be on chat!! Or if not I'll still be here hehe. I am hell after all ;) The redirect has been deleted and good luck with the rest of your work. Nice Signature btw. I wish mine was like that XD 1NF3RNO ' talk 00:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Not that I know... '☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Also, Zico, I noticed your comment on Inushima's page about looking a bit off. Don't worry about it, it's common in the wiki. Compared to the other ones, this one doesn't demand article visuals and formatting as their priority. They care much more about content. So, don't be surprised if you find many pages being praised when in FTF they would be deleted immediately. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol, Zi''KI!'' Force of habit... but you got what I said. :P ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:15, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Devil fruit Hey, I heard about your problem. I'm head of the DFC, so if you have trouble with DFs for whatever reason, send me a message As for eyes, I fail to see how controlling objects is related to eyes at all.. I'm on chat right now, so join if you can, it would make discussing mutch easier.13th madman (talk) 16:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Ferno is fine. :) Just not Fern >.> I'm not a plant. . . Anywho, when it comes to Devil Fruits and such your best bet is to consult with 13th madman, as he knows all the df's here and such. Since I cannot help ya xD 1NF3RNO ' talk 16:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) My presence over the next few days Yo Ziki. Since school's gonna start up soon, my presence will now be more restricted here as I go back to studying and all. I'll be on, but less. Tomorrow I'll be on, but I'll be studying in between different intervals, this will happen for the rest of the week until school starts. By then...I probably won't be on as much.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo]] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes because of spoilers., and while it would be possible to post the thing in my private messages there is still some overspill into wiki activity, and since a lot of editors use activity as their main page, that overspill would pose a problem for them. On that note, I do know what you were talking about, I just used some discrepencies to make the whole thing more ambiguous. We don't really need to say more about it, given that it's secondary to the real problem.13th madman (talk) 07:50, June 30, 2014 (UTC) That was because about half of all the users here were simply not telling anybody that they were being spoiled. Right up until the point a few of them outright lost their temper. There's a rule now because no chat should be annoying more than half of the people who visit without anybody even knowing. Also note that the current rule is published volumes, since most of the spoilers we've had actually came about because those people were not reading online. The only victims were the people who had actually been trying to support the industry and do the right thing. 13th madman (talk) 08:22, June 30, 2014 (UTC)